seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daisy Bear9
Hey Hi Daisy, of course I can help you with your page! What is it specifically that you want help with? Mistey 19:26, July 18, 2012 Well i wanted 2 put some pics on the photos place but it says a Little bit of Info i dont Want to show,and i try 2 delete it but it wont let me so I have to x out! Hey I figured it out i put some pics up of 2 penguins THANKS SO MUCH 4 UR HELP! Sorry I couldn't be more help. Good thing you figured it out though! Do you have a signature yet? Mistey 22:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Its all right if it was me I couldn't either!But Thanks 4 Trying and Btw I dont really think I have a Signature22:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Daisy Bear9 (talk) If you want one, there is a good tutorial on the Warriors Wiki. That's how I figured out how to make mine. Mistey 22:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I tried to look and I found something I dont know If it was what u were talking about,Im not really a fan of the Warriors but i saw a comment by u so i asumed thats what u were talking about.Daisy Bear9 (talk) 21:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey just Wondering r u a Admin?I saw ur page btwDaisy Bear9 (talk) 22:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm not, but I put an adoption request, asking if I could be. The comments on my blog will decide! The Wiki DOES need another admin to help out! Mistey 23:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) 23:40, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I just joined about 2 Days ago and theres not many people only a couple who put ALOT of Things,Well Hope u get to be an Admin!!!Have A good Day!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 16:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey!Just wondering How did u Do that 2 your signature 2 make it Blue?Daisy Bear9 (talk) 18:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your support! There is coding for signatures to make them different colors, have backgrounds, etc. If you want a special signature, you might find a tutorial on the Warriors Wiki, like I said. Some other users might also be able to make one for you, but I can't because I'm not very good with coding. Mistey 18:55, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok Thanks! I will try it.btw do u know any REALLY good books to red that r like the seekers,Besides the Warriors because i dont really have anythng to read at home!and I LOVE 2 READ!!!!! but If u dont know any its alright besides i will just have 2 wait 4 school 2 start so I can check out library books!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 20:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Nanulak Page Hi Daisy, some of the things you added on Nanulak's page were false, so I had to undo your edit. Also, please use proper grammer when you edit a page. Sorry if I sound bossy, but I want to help you make your edits even better! Thanks for adding to Kallik's page! Mistey 20:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC)